


distracting kiss

by so_hello



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_hello/pseuds/so_hello
Summary: отвлекающие поцелуи
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 2





	distracting kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Distracting Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/732108) by elareine. 



Дик противится тому, как Джейсон продолжает появляться у его порога. Дик избегает Готэм, Брюса и всего, что о нём напоминает. И Джейсон очень даже попадает в последнюю категорию. Дик просто хочет исцелиться.

Проблема в том, что ему начинает нравиться этот пацан. Но это ещё не всё. Дик не хочет, чтобы Брюс разрушил Джейсона. Дик уверен, что Джейсону будет ещё хуже, чем было ему, когда он сломался. 

Существуют другие люди, которым он нужен. Люди, которые нужны ему. Дик не в состоянии сделать что-то для Джейсона, но всё же он пытается.

И если для этого он должен играть в видеоигры, то в последнее время, спасибо Гару, у Дика было достаточно практики. Это даже весело. Джейсон безумно соперничающий, он постоянно сыпет проклятиями и проявляет серьёзную изобретательность, если Дик вырывается вперёд.

В первый раз, когда Джейсон пытается помешать Дику и тянется к его джойстику, тот рефлекторно бьёт его локтем в лицо. Джейсону, конечно, абсолютно на это плевать, и он продолжает попытки сбить Дика с курса.

Вскоре Дик точно знает, чего ждать. В конечном итоге, они перекручиваются вместе, как крендель, но Дик сохраняет контроль над своим персонажем и побеждает.

(Возможно, Дик тоже немного любит соперничество.)

И тогда Джейсон меняет тактику.

Дик чувствует, как губы Джейсона прижимаются к его голому плечу, и думает, что парень собирается лизнуть его. Он практически открывает рот, чтобы застонать от отвращения – но нет.

Внезапно Дик ощущает на своей коже почти невесомый поцелуй бабочки. Он мягкий и нежный, и совсем не похож на то, чего Дик ожидает он Джейсона.

Только громкое «Ю-ху! Я выиграл!» выводит Дика из транса.

После, естественно, Джейсон делает это постоянно. Он хочет ещё еды? Поцелуй в загривок. Дик пытается его заткнуть? Поцелуй в ладонь. Дик снова лидирует? Поцелуи везде. Дик больше не отвлекается на них, но это каждый раз заставляет его смеяться. Это настолько неожиданно, одновременно дерзко и мило.

Однажды Джейсон даже прикусывает шею Дика сразу после поцелуя.

Дик решительно не думает о том, что с ним делают эти прикосновения.

***

Джейсон знает, что Дик смотрит на него с жалостью. Он не совсем уверен, почему.

Но, хэй, Джейсон привык, что его не ждут, не говоря уже о том, чтобы его хотели. Поэтому он принимает всё, что готов дать ему Дик, даже если из жалости или какого-то извращённого чувства долга.

Он бы взял от Дика гораздо больше, если бы тот захотел. Дал бы Дику больше.

Но Дик этого не хочет. Тем не менее, Джейсон продолжает оставлять поцелуи на любой части тела Дика, до которой может дотянуться, игнорируя эффект, который это оказывает на его собственное тело (и его колотящееся сердце).

Джейсону нравится заставлять Дика смеяться.


End file.
